Kingdom of the Claw
The Kingdom of the Claw 'is one of the constituent regions of Westeros and is a sovereign nation ruled by the Kings of the Claw, or more commonly known as the Crab Kings. The Crab Kings rule the Narrow Sea and Blackwater Bay. Their domain includes the islands of Claw Isle, Driftmark, and Sweetport Sound. Though the Celtigar Kings lay claim to Dragonstone, none dare step foot on the island out of fear of catching the Grey Plague that has been rumoured to have been running rampant on the island for nearly three-hundred years now. The Narrow Sea is claimed by King Celtigar, and has been since the Kingdom was created some three-hundred years ago. The Kingdom has the naval power to back the claim, however, with their combined fleets almost matching the strength of the Redwyne Fleet. The Kingdom of the Claw is ruled by House Celtigar from the island of Claw Isle. Bastards born of noble origins in the Claw are given the surname Waters. The Kingdom of the Claw, along with the Dusklands, share numerous trade routes with the Free City of Pentos. Geography The Kingdom of the Claw is comprised mainly of the land of Cracklaw Point. Though the westernmost portions of the peninsula are not unlike the lands of the Dusklands - fertile and flatlands - the easternmost portions of the peninsula become more and more full of cavernous hills and bogs and pine barrens, thick with deciduous trees and evergreens like sentinels and soldier pines. Moss covers ancient ruined strongholds throughout the region. While the borders along the northern part of the peninsula are across the Bay of Crabs from the Vale, only a faint outline of the region can be made out from the rocky northern shores. To the west, the Dusklands directly borders the Claw. That border is often contested, leading to skirmishes either between Celtigar and Darklyn, or between the bannermen themselves. History The majority of the Claw's population is descended from the First Men. Every valley has a lord and all of them distrust outsiders. Andals tried to conquer the peninsula, but they were defeated by their lack of knowledge of the area. The Darklyn kings of old tried to impose themselves on the houses of the Point, as did Maidenpool and the Celtigars of old, but all were repelled (though the Celtigars eventually won over the peninsula, not without hard work). Eventually, the Andals learned that what they could not conquer with swords they could through marriage. When not fighting would-be conquerors, internecine fighting between the houses was commonplace. Champions rising from local noble families would impose peace on the Point but it never survived their lifetime; these included Ser Clarence Crabb, the Brothers Brune, and Lord Lucifer Hardy. Wars and Battles of the Claw The War for Aegon's Legacy ' 1AA-2AA: '''The war for Aegon's Legacy was a conflict between House Celtigar and House Velayron. This conflict ultimately ended with the creation of the Kingdom of the Claw ruled by House Celtigar, over the short lived Kingdom of the Narrow Sea, which was ruled by House Velayron. The war resulted with the infection of Grey Plague on Dragonstone, and the loss of House Staunton to the Kingdom of the Dusklands ruled by House Darklyn '''The War of Maidens and Pools 87AA - 91AA: 'Following the death of Corlys I Celtigar, The Kingdom of the Claw became unstable as the kings transitioned. Taking advantage of this King Tristifer I Fletcher sought to make this region part of his own Kingdom. The War was fought in a series of skirmishes over four year and was named as much of the fighting centered around the Port City of Maidenpool, with it being conquered and reclaimed several times during the fighting. The war ended in a white peace, as King Fletcher did not want to leave his western borders exposed to divert more men and the newly crowned Crispian II Celtigar lacked the strength to mount a proper invasion. [[The War for the Antlers|'The War for the Antlers]] 175AA-177AA: 'The War for the Antlers began when King Crispian III Celtigar led a preemptive strike on the Kingdom of the Dusklands, fearing King Steffon II Darklyn would conquer his own Kingdom if he did nothing. The war was a disaster, the Kingdom of the Claw losing the Antlers to House Darklyn by the end of the war. The Weeks War '''203AA: '''The Weeks War was a conflict between two claimants to the throne of the Kingdom of the Claw. After King Valarr II Celitgar died childless following the Great Plague of Westeros, two claimants came to press their own claim to the throne. First was Tom Waters, a bastard child of Jon Celtigar. Though good natured honest lad, many misliked his bastard nature. His main backers were House Hardy and Velaryon. The other claim was Dacey Brune, the daughter of Valearei Celtigar and Tristain Brune. A level headed and educated woman, but a woman all the same. She had the backing of her father’s house, as well as the Lords of Cracklaw Point and Lord Sunglass. After a three days of a farcical council, war broke out. By the end of the week however, Dacey had defeated her cousin after his failings as a commander. She pardoned Lord Hardy and Velaryon, but took the head of Tom Waters, the would be King of the Claw. [[Queen Dacey's War|'Queen Dacey's War]] 210AA: Following The Weeks War Queen Dacey I Celtigar was alerted to an amassing Darklyn Armada meant to attack conquer the Kingdom of the Claw once and for all. Queen Dacey rallied her divided Kingdom to defend against the invaders. The War was fought mostly on the water and resulted in the near complete destruction of the Dusklands Fleet. Dacey eventually sued for a white peace, which King Darklyn accepted. The War of the Trident 290AA-292AA: As war raged in the Riverlands between most of the major powers in Westeros, the Kingdoms of the Dusklands and the Claw were taken under the protection of the Kingdom of the Stormlands, and a force of Stormlanders crossed the Blackwater Rush to act as their defenders against aggression from the Reach or the Vale. King Durran XXX Durrandon, however, saw opportunity for territorial expansion, however. In the closing moons of the war he declared war upon Houses Darklyn and Celtigar, and the Dusklands surrendered immediately. The Crab King, however, did not bow so easily. He marched his forces to war with the Storm King, and after a short few battles the Crab King lay dead, his heir in chains, and House Celtigar on its knees. King Durrandon sent the heir to Claw Isle home free, however. Houses Sworn to House Celtigar of Claw Isle The principle noble houses sworn to House Celtigar of Claw Isle are: * House Brune of Dyre Den ** House Brune of Brownhollow * House Hardy of Hardhall * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound ** House Rambton of Rambton * House Velayron of Driftmark ** House Cressey of Cressey Keep ** House Harte of Harte Hall * Houses of Crackclaw Point ** House Boggs of the Bogg ** House Cave of the Cave ** House Crabb of Crabb Keep ** House Pyne of Pyne Hall Category:Westeros Category:Claw Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdom of the Claw